


Лимоны

by WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Food Porn, Lemon Cakes, M/M, Team as Family, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Спор о лимонных десертах.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания) (внеконкурс)





	Лимоны

— Бвавенштво… — простонал Клинт, запихивая себе в рот очередную порцию горячего яблочного пирога с домашним пломбиром, приготовленных Баки.

— Очень неплохо, — согласился Роуди, — даже не знаю, чья выпечка мне нравится больше, его или Тони.

— Старк умеет готовить? — на миг даже перестав жевать, удивленно переспросил Клинт. — Я думал, он из тех людей, что способны сжечь воду.

— Он может, — лукаво улыбнулся Роуди, — но это не мешает ему оставаться лучшим из известных мне поваров и, поверь мне, Бартон, я знаю многих.

— Спорим, Баки готовит лучше? Пятьдесят баксов.

— Принято! Готовь деньги, Робин Гуд!

— На что спорим? — Наташа, только вошедшая в кухню, заинтересовано посмотрела на них.

— На то, что Баки готовит вкуснее Тони.

— М-м-м… — заинтересовалась Наташа. — Какая ставка? 

— Пятьдесят баксов.

— Мальчики, это несерьезно, — улыбнулась она, — минимум триста, и я в деле. В конце-концов, мы играем на наших друзей.

— Ого! — засмеялся Роуди. — Клинт, ты как? Поддерживаешь?

Клинт посмотрел на Роуди, на Наташу и решительно кивнул.

— И на кого ты поставишь? — спросил он Наташу.

— Конечно на Тони. И если бы ты хоть раз попробовал «Делицию» в его исполнении, у тебя бы тоже не оставалось сомнений в моем выборе.

— «Делиция»? — Клинт вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Нежнейший купол из бисквита, внутри крем из лимонов Сорренто, а сверху глазурь… — Наташа мечтательно прикрыла глаза.

— Кто сказал «глазурь»? — Пеппер, с туфлями в одной руке и неизменными бумагами в другой, появилась на пороге кухни.

— Гладкая глазурь, — ответила Наташа, словно это все объясняло, приобнимая подругу и вынимая бумаги из ее рук. — Помнишь, как удивился Сальваторе?

— Да, — мечтательно закатив глаза, согласилась Пеппер, для которой, видимо, словосочетание «гладкая глазурь» значило что-то особенное. — Он был уверен, что Тони не сможет повторить это без рецепта. Смешной! Нашел с кем спорить. Хотя это не лучшее из того, что готовил Тони. Мой фаворит — амальфитанский пирог с лимонами «Сфузато Амальфитано».

— Где пирог? — Стив и Сэм, войдя на кухню, безошибочно уставились на Клинта, который только развел руками и быстро засунул в рот последний кусочек.

— Клинт! — взревел вечно голодный Стив, но было поздно.

— Да не переживай так, Кэп, — успокоил его Клинт. — Мы тут спорим, кто лучше готовит: Тони или Баки, так что в ближайшем будущем нас ждет куча всякой вкусноты. Ты, кстати, за кого?

— Конечно за Баки! — решительно ответил Стив, видимо, возмущенный до глубины души даже предположением, что он может выбрать кого-то другого. — Он повар от бога! А Тони даже омлет не может…

— Ну, справедливости ради, омлет он действительно не может, — согласилась Пеппер. — Но мы будем спорить не на омлет. Мы будем спорить на деньги.

— Какая ставка? — поинтересовался практичный Сэм. 

— Триста. 

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул тот, но послушно полез за бумажником. — Верю в Тони, но голосую за Баки. А кто будет держать банк? Нам нужен кто-то беспристрастный…

— Я. — Брюс, вошедший на кухню вместе с Тором и Локи кивнул всем собравшимся. — А судить будут они, — он обернулся к асгардцем и те дружно склонили головы в знак согласия.

— Это еще почему? — вскинулся Клинт, уже, видимо, мысленно уничтожавший горы лимонного печенья с рикоттой и лимонной глазурью.

— Потому что, — отрезал Брюс, и легкая зеленца в его глазах мгновенно убедила Клинта прекратить спор.

— Я согласен, — неожиданно поддержал решение Брюса Стив. — И для Тора, и для Локи наши блюда до сих пор в новинку, так что беспристрастность обеспечена. Ну и к тому же мы тоже будем пробовать, так что никто не в накладе.

— Мы будем не пробовать, — поправил его Сэм, — мы будем есть.

— О да, — согласились в унисон Пеппер с Наташей, и Роуди довольно потер руки.

— Осталось только решить, какой фрукт будет основным. Может, персики? — предложил он.

— Ну уж нет! — фыркнул Клинт. — Слишком просто. Давайте голосовать?

… А где-то на другом конце Земли, между Амальфи и Минори, Баки, откинув белую кисейную занавеску, легко колышущуюся от морского бриза, вошел в спальню, держа в руках два бокала с «гранита аль лимоне», полузамороженным десертом родом из Сицилии: на основе льда, сахара и лимонов. Амальфитанские лимоны, которые Баки использовал для изготовления этой сладости, превращали в общем-то незамысловатое блюдо в самый настоящий деликатес, и в послеобеденное время одно удовольствие было кормить им друг друга, чередуя ложечки с десертом и поцелуи. 

Тони, оставленный всего на пару минут, сладко сопел посреди белоснежных простыней, уткнувшись носом в подушку Баки. Темные круги под его глазами, причина, по которой Баки потребовал внеочередной отпуск, стали практически незаметными, что не могло не радовать. Баки осторожно поставил бокалы на прикроватную тумбочку и легко скользнул на кровать, нежно обнимая Тони. Тот улыбнулся во сне, доверчиво прижимаясь к нему, и Баки решил, что разговор о соревновании, которые затеяли их друзья, не спросив их, вполне может подождать. Потому что ни один десерт мира, каким бы вкусным он ни был, не стоил прерванного сна Тони. Тем более — Баки был более чем в этом уверен — победа все равно будет за лимонами, кто бы там чего себе ни воображал.


End file.
